Walt Disney Treasures: Wave One
The first wave of Walt Disney Treasures was released on December 4, 2001. It includes four different DVD sets. ''Mickey Mouse in Living Color'' thumb|175px This set covers the first leg of Mickey Mouse's color career, from 1935 to 1938. 150,000 sets produced. Disc one 1935 *''The Band Concert'' *''Mickey's Garden'' *''On Ice'' *''Pluto's Judgement Day'' *''Mickey's Fire Brigade'' 1936 *''Thru the Mirror'' *''Mickey's Circus'' *''Mickey's Elephant'' *''Mickey's Grand Opera'' *''Mickey's Polo Team'' *''Alpine Climbers'' *''Moving Day'' *''Mickey's Rival'' *''Orphans Picnic'' Bonus features *''Parade of the Award Nominees'' (1932), a short short made especially for the Academy Awards show *Pencil-test versions of Mickey's Fire Brigade, Pluto's Judgment Day and On Ice *Easter Egg: A clip from the Disneyland story appears as an Easter egg on this disc, it shows Disney talking about Mickey's creation reminding us that it all started with a mouse. Disc two 1937 *''Hawaiian Holiday'' *''Moose Hunters'' *''The Worm Turns'' *''Magician Mickey'' *''Mickey's Amateurs'' *''Clock Cleaners'' *''Lonesome Ghosts'' 1938 *''Mickey's Parrot'' *''Boat Builders'' *''The Whalers'' *''Mickey's Trailer'' *''Brave Little Tailor'' Bonus features *''Mickey in Living Color with Leonard Maltin'', a short biography of sorts on the early portion of Mickey's cartoon career *''Mickey's Surprise Party'' (1939), Easter egg bonus, this cartoon was created for the 1939 New York World's Fair and was sponsored by Nabisco Notes The Clock Cleaners short on this release is the edited version. During the 1990s, Donald Wildmon and the American Family Association persuaded Wal-Mart to discontinue the sale of the VHS tape "Cartoon Classics: Fun on the Job!" which contained the film. The reason for this was that during his argument with the main spring in the image to the left, Donald Duck allegedly shouts "F**k you!" yet in Clarence Nash's semi intelligible voice, he actually says "Says who?", which is made clear by the spring's reply - "Says I!" Additionally the Motion Picture Production Code, popularly known as the "Hays Code," adopted in 1930, would never have allowed the language in the first place. Due to this controversy, when the cartoon was included on the Walt Disney Treasures DVD set "Mickey Mouse in Living Color," Donald's line was redubbed as "Awww, nuts!", which was originally said in On Ice. However, the DVD release of Have a Laugh!, Volume 2 contains the cartoon with the original line reinstated, as well as its original RKO titles and illustrated title card.http://www.dvdizzy.com/havealaugh-volume2.html ''Silly Symphonies'' thumb|175px This set is more or less descriptive of "The Best of the Silly Symphonies", with the cartoons presented here in arranged by theme. The U.K. release, unlike the U.S. release, has the original "Jewish peddler" visuals restored to Three Little Pigs. 150,000 sets produced. Disc one Fables and fairy tales *''The Tortoise and the Hare'' (1935) *''The Country Cousin'' (1936) *''Babes in the Wood'' (1932) *''Elmer Elephant'' (1936) *''The Flying Mouse'' (1934) *''The Golden Touch'' (1935) *''The Robber Kitten'' (1935) *''Lullaby Land'' (1933) *''Mother Goose Melodies'' (1931) Favorite characters *''The Wise Little Hen'' (1934) *''Three Little Pigs'' (1933) *''The Big Bad Wolf'' (1934) *''Three Little Wolves'' (1936) *''Toby Tortoise Returns'' (1936) Additional cartoons (via Easter eggs) *''The Grasshopper and the Ants'' (1934) *''Water Babies'' (1935) *''Who Killed Cock Robin?'' (1935) *''Wynken, Blynken & Nod'' (1938) Leonard's picks Note: All except "The Practical Pig" are repeated from other sections of the DVD. *''Three Little Pigs'' *''The Flying Mouse'' *''The Grasshopper and the Ants'' *''Wynken, Blynken & Nod'' *''The Tortoise and the Hare'' *''The Practical Pig'' Disc two Nature on screen *''Mother Pluto'' (1936) *''Peculiar Penguins'' (1934) *''The Old Mill'' (1937) *''Funny Little Bunnies'' (1934) *''The Ugly Duckling'' (1939) *''The Ugly Duckling'' (1931) *''Father Noah's Ark'' (1933) *''Birds of a Feather'' (1931) *''The Busy Beavers'' (1931) *''Just Dogs'' (1932) Accent on music *''Music Land'' (1935) *''The China Plate'' (1931) *''Egyptian Melodies'' (1931) *''Flowers and Trees'' (1932) *''The Cookie Carnival'' (1935) *''The Skeleton Dance'' (1929) *''Woodland Café'' (1937) Additional cartoons (via Easter eggs) *''The Old Mill'' (1937) *''Farmyard Symphony'' (1938) Leonard's picks *''The Ugly Duckling'' (1931) *''The Ugly Duckling'' (1939) *''Music Land'' *''Flowers & Trees'' *''The Skeleton Dance'' Bonus features *''Songs of the Silly Symphonies'': Leonard Maltin meets with Richard M. Sherman to discuss some of the Silly Symphonies' songs, including "The World Owes Me a Livin'" and "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?". *''Silly Symphony Souvenirs'': Leonard Maltin meets with Dave Smith at the Walt Disney Archives to discuss and describe some of the many merchandises about the series (including several alone of the Three Little Pigs). *Still galleries: A gallery of various behind-the-scenes and promotional pictures of the Silly Symphony series. Notes One sequence in the Three Little Pigs showed the Big Bad Wolf dressed as a Jewish peddler. This was re-animated so the Wolf would be a Fuller Brush Man. The US release of this set features the edited version, whereas the UK release shows the original Jewish peddler. ''Disneyland, USA'' thumb|175px This set depicts various episodes of the Walt Disney anthology series that take place within / are about Disneyland. It includes also the very first episode from the series. 150,000 sets produced. Disc one *''The Disneyland Story: First broadcast on October 27, 1954. *''Dateline Disneyland: First broadcast on July 17, 1955. Disc two *''Disneyland After Dark: First broadcast on April 15, 1962. *Disneyland 10th Anniversary: First broadcast on January 3, 1965. Bonus features *Still gallery: This gallery shows off images of various Disneyland attractions' posters, past and present. *''The Magic Kingdom and the Magic of Television: Although most of the content of this mini-history of Disneyland is repeated from other intros on these set with a montage of clips from all the episodes presented, it does feature some nuggets of information about Walt's view of the park as a tribute to Americana, his aspiration for the park to have the latest products technology and even a few world leaders that had visited the park. ''Davy Crockett'' thumb|175px This set contains the original five episodes of Davy Crockett which were first shown on the Walt Disney anthology series from 1954-1955. This miniseries was re-released as a DVD Two-Movie Set on September 7, 2004. 150,000 sets produced. Disc one *''Davy Crockett Indian Fighter'': First broadcast on 15 December 1954. *''Davy Crockett Goes to Congress'': First broadcast on 26 January 1955. *''Davy Crockett at the Alamo'': First broadcast on 23 February 1955. Disc two *''Davy Crockett's Keelboat Race'': First broadcast on 16 November 1955. *''Davy Crockett and the River Pirates'': First broadcast on 14 December 1955. Bonus features *"A Conversation with Fess Parker": Leonard Maltin interviews Fess Parker, who played Davy in the episodes. *"The Davy Crockett Craze": Leonard Maltin interviews Paul F. Anderson, author of the book The Davy Crockett Craze. *Easter egg: "The Ballad of Davy Crockett": The famous ballad, sung by Fess Parker. *Still gallery: Stills from various aspects of the product. References 1